Related art electronic apparatuses have a cover which faces a front of the apparatus (and hence toward a user of the apparatus) and can be opened or closed on the front side of a main body case of the apparatus. The cover is opened to perform a predetermined operation, such as exchanging expendable parts within the apparatus. The electronic apparatuses are also typically provided with a button for performing a predetermined input operation, such as switching on and off the electronic apparatus. For example, in the related art electronic apparatus described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. JP-A-2006-35649, a button is provided at a position on the back of the apparatus, i.e., away from the front side facing a user, such as a position on the upper side of the main body case. This results in a disadvantage in that it is difficult to perform an input operation using the button because the user must reach over the electronic apparatus. This disadvantage is made worse depending on the placement of the apparatus. For example, if the electronic apparatus is placed on a bookshelf, a top shelf member limits the ability to reach over the electronic apparatus.